Ototo Aniki Are You Mad?
by JoongStarr
Summary: Even thought Itachi is brought back to Konoha by Sasuke ... Sasuke is refusing to get along and it just may take lunch at a certain barbecue place to bring them both around. ItaSasu NOT INCEST


**DISCLAIMER : I do not own NARUTO (no matter how awesome it is!! XD)**

**A/N: Now as we all know ... when a character dies we have to find some kind of awesome and creative way to bring 'em back! I only went into those details ... slightly. So just so you know ... this takes place after Itachi and Sasuke fight and Itachi dies. T.T  
**

**My Version : Summary**

**After Madara tells Sasuke the truth. Sasuke goes back to the battlegrounds instead of staying with Madara and finds that Itachi is barely alive (ZETSU DID NOT EAT HIM! EW! He just didn't have the heart.). He hurries back to Konoha with Itachi and Sasuke tells the story. Tsunade checks out secret scrolls finds out it's the truth and heals Itachi who ended up in critical care afterwards. After two months in the hospital he's healed and still getting treated for that unnamed illness which is improving! Then ... blah blah blah. **

Wow, that could turn into a story! XD But I'm not going to write it lol. Someone else can. Well, maybe I can I don't know.

* * *

Sasuke sighed and sat down on his brother's bed as Itachi busied himself with his hair in the mirror. The raven had always wondered why his brother didn't just chop all that shit off. Isn't it a nuisance anyway? He thought about how in the chunin exams Sakura had her hair cut off to her jaw fighting those sound ninja. To his surprise, the med nin had taken it rather well. He wondered how well Itachi would react if he ever had to have his hair cut off. Why did he keep it? Long hair is a nuisance but then again ... it never seemed to effect Itachi's abilities. Still, it seemed fun to bug him about it. Kakashi sensei _did _say that him and Obito san used to poke fun at each other all the time and laugh. That's one of the reason why they always enjoyed each other's company. He said it works to might as well give it a try.

Itachi stopped fussing over his hair for a moment and glanced at Sasuke through his mirror. He could tell by the ever changing expressions on the younger boy's face that he had something on his mind. "What's wrong ototo?"

Sasuke snapped from his thoughts. After all this time, Itachi could still read him like a book. The teen crossed his arms and stood up.

The older Uchiha brother gave him a questioning gaze as Sasuke walked up to him. He glared when his little brother grabbed his hair, twisting the thick, silky locks around his deadly fingers. "Don't touch my hair." He commanded softly and swiped at the offending hand. "It's rude."

Sasuke rolled his onyx orbs. "Tch, you're the last one who should be talking about rude." Seeing his brother barely flinch he smirked and grabbed the locks again. He loved to hit Itachi's nerves. "Anyways, I was wondering ..."

"What?" Itachi took a deep breath to keep from yelling at the boy and sat his brush and hair tie down.

"Don't you think it's a little girly?"

"What?" He couldn't have been talking about his hair.

"This. Your hair. Don't you think it's girly?"

The foolish little kid was talking about his hair after all. Itachi looked at his reflection and blushed beginning to examine the black locks he had spent ten minutes brushing. He'd never thought of his hair as girly but ... No, many men wear there hair long! What was wrong with his? "No"

Sasuke stared at the man blankly. "Yes you do. If you don't then ... you're thinking about it now, ne aniki?" Out of habit he put his hand on his hip and walked out the room. "I'm going to train with Kakashi sensei. Have fun girly."

Itachi jumped up out of his chair and was caught between being pissed, embarrassed, and panicked. He grabbed Sasuke's white short sleeve.

Sasuke stopped walking and turned to face him curiously. "What?"

"Did you mean that just a minute ago?"

The raven looked Itachi in the eyes. "Don't be such a girl about it. I was playing ..."

He immediately let go of the young Uchiha's sleeve like it had given him a third degree burn. He glared and stomped over to his wooden dresser picking up the black hair tie and twisted it loosely around his hair in a low ponytail. The sun rose up and spilled through a glass window in the fairly large room warming both their figures. Itachi opened the window and closed his eyes relishing the feeling of a cool breeze and hot sun against his face. He was about to jump out the window and head to the Hokage's tower when Sasuke's voice rang through his trained ears. "Hn"

Sasuke stepped out onto the windowsill beside his brother and watched the villagers scurry about running this way and that while only a few who noticed them stopped to wave from below. "You mad at me?" It came out as more of a statement than a question.

His reply was silence. Was he really mad over something as childish as that? Being brought back into Konoha after barely escaping the brink of death had really played with his emotions. He began to let his guard down and became more ... emotionally inclined once the village and Tsunade learned the truth behind the Uchiha clan and what really happened. They even started to treat him like a respectable resident although needless to say there were more than a few who still despised and even feared him.

Sasuke played with the sheath of his katana and laughed. "I was only playing. I'm just trying to get you to loosen up a bit." He took in a breath. "We both need to. Kakashi sensei said it'll be good for us okay girly?"

Itachi turned his head as he felt his stomach contrast and tickling sensation in throat. He couldn't laugh ... that would be weird.

Sasuke let his laugh go as he flipped Itachi's ponytail. "You okay sis?" He would definitely get his brother to laugh. There was no way he would be the only one to look stupid.

That was it, Itachi couldn't hold it in anymore. He gripped the windowsill as a pleasant laugh escaped his lips. When was the last time he laughed? It had been almost too long since he's laughed at himself. "Shut up, I'm not a girl ... duck butt."

This time around they laughed at the same time and fell into the room on their backs. There's stomach's were aching and they were gasping for air enjoying the light and humorous atmosphere that they hadn't shared in such a long time. Their laughter died down after a few minutes and they both stayed on the floor.

The ex-Akatsuki member rolled over onto his belly and sat on his knees. He took off his weaponry , ANBU mask, and vest throwing the clothing articles and accessories to the bed. "Sometimes it's nice ... to laugh at yourself."

Sasuke nodded and spread his arms out still on the floor. He felt vulnerable. He always did around his brother. It pissed him off but maybe it was a good thing ... knowing that someone other than yourself can protect you and be a constant challenge. "We're off today and technically we don't have to go anywhere. Do you wanna ..."

Itachi reached over and flicked Sasuke's forehead.

Sasuke winced and rubbed the abused area. "Ouch, forget it then."

He tilted his head to the side slightly amused that he got almost the same reaction as he did years ago. "Let's have barbecue and split the bill."

The younger Uchiha stood to his feet dusting off his pants and laid his katana next to his brother's things. "We should get changed then." he said quietly. He really was expecting Itachi to say "No" or "Not right now ototo." after the forehead thing but he surprised him and actually said yes. Sasuke cocked his neck to the side and rubbed his shoulder. "I'm still mad at you." Sasuke felt his stomach tie up. He just had to start something with his brother. Was he really mad or was it just something to convience himself that he was mad and is mad?

Itachi turned faced the Jounin. He knew exactly what he was talking about.

"I'm trying not to be but ... you still did what you did."

"Sasuke-"

"But you did it under the Fourth's orders and against your will. You did it to protect the Leaf and you ran and lied to me about it all."

Itachi walked to the door and put his hand on the knob opening it slowly. "You should get dressed ototo."

Sasuke clenched his fist. "Will you stop doing that!" He sucked in a breath and released it slowly. Just a moment ago they were having so much fun. Where did it go to? "I see being gone for years hasn't made you want to respond to anything I say unless you want to talk about it."

"Okay ..." The raven closed the maple door leaning his back against it. "I'm listening."

Silence

"Talk Sasuke."

"You ... you lied to protect me right?" The idea still didn't sit well in the pit of his stomach. It made him want to throw up because part of him just couldn't believe it. "I would have been better off if you had just told me the truth but you chose to lie and give me hell. Sasuke gave a bitter laugh. "I guess ... I would've been pretty screwed anyway so in the end it doesn't make sense to be mad. We can get outta here and eat at that barbecue place once we're both ready." When he finished he turn on his heel and left out to his room.

Itachi sighed as he watched his brother make his exit. The topic was bound to come up eventually so he wasn't too surprised but the timing was just a little awkward. Sasuke always seemed to bring up the worst topics when they were finally getting along (particularly that one). He tried to avoid the conversation because what was he to say? Madara already informed him about the cimcumstances, rivalry, massacre, his struggles, and reason. He even told him why he spared Sasuke. Nothing he could say would be any different from what Madara said. What was the point? While still in his thoughts Itachi also focused on striping out of his clothes and threw on a navy blue tank top with the Uchiha crest on it, black sweats, and sneakers. He didn't feel the need to dress up.

--

**-At the barbecue place- (AN: Does anyone know what that restaurant is called? lol)**

Itachi looked up from his empty plate and studied Sasuke's figure. He was wearing almost the same thing except jeans and a black tank top with the Uchiha crest. How long has it been since they ate together? It felt like almost too long. He missed doing small but important things like this with his brother. Suddenly, he kind of regretted picking the village over his family.

Sasuke noticed his brother burning holes into him and untouched food. The raven growled and tossed his chopsticks across the table making his sibling look at him with stoic eyes. "God, what?! Eat your damn food!" He half yelled as to not disturb the other customers and returned to his meal grabbed another set of chopsticks. He hated being stared at, especially by Itachi. It still made him sick.

Well, he really didn't see that one coming. Why is it always so hard for him to ever say what's on his mind? Deep down he knew there was a lot they needed to talk about even if Madara had already filled his brother in on the details. But what could he say that wouldn't cause Sasuke to blow up? Itachi gripped his knees and lowered his head wrenching his eyes shut. Being in the Akatsuki around seemingly emotionless people for so years and having to suddenly be dragged back out of that has opened him up to feelings he forgot existed within himself. Itachi took a deep breath and tried to remember how emotionally controlled he had been before the massacre and during the Akatsuki. But how could he be so calm when his brother even snapped at him while they were eating? In the Akatsuki he didn't have to worry about anyone shouting or cursing at him because they feared him but Sasuke obviously didn't fear him at all much less respect him. But could he really blame him? He was a terrible brother and Sasuke still hated him. Everything he thought he would get back from his brother after being gone so long and saved from death by him disappeared in a matter of seconds. Their relationship healed old wounds and opened others. That being said they would never get back to the way they were and it was entirely his fault in the first place. He should have seen it coming but he was too busy trying to think that everything would be okay ... or at least partially okay. Itachi opened his eyes and noticed Sasuke staring back at him with an expression foreign to him. The raven bit on his tongue. Everything about Sasuke was utterly foreign. This wasn't the six year old he was used to but who could he blame for missing out?

Sasuke continued to stare with that foreign expression and lightly kicked the other's leg. "Itachi?" He asked. When no response was given he kicked him again only harder. "Itachi?"

Said ANBU put his hand to his mouth as he coughed and stared down at his dangerous hands. Blood dripped between his fingers and onto the table. There wasn't a bunch of the liquid but it was enough that anyone standing at the table could see.

Sasuke dropped his food and was immediately at his brother's side taking the medicine Itachi had been instructed to take from Tsunde sama out of his side pocket."Aniki? Aniki look at me real quick."

Itachi looked in surprise as three different pills were placed in front of him on a napkin. He had forgotten to bring them when they left. "Why did you ..." He shook his head and gulped the pills down with a cold glass of lemonade sitting it back on the table with a soft 'thunk'.

Sasuke raised a perfect brow. "It doesn't mean I care about you." He didn't bother to go into an explanation because he already knew his brother was smart enough to understand as to what he was referring to.

"I'm ... I apologize."

Now it was the younger sibling's turn to look away. He began to pick nonexistent lent off his jeans and shift on the pillow next to his brother.

Itachi gazed around at the other tables witnessing kids laughing and playing as the other customers talked amongst themselves stealing glances at the Uchiha brothers every once in a while. Everything began to look very lively all the sudden and the restaurant was bustling with people and chopsticks clamoring on plates, food, and tables. He heard an array of faint and loud 'Idatakimasu' before they began their lunch. He lowered his voice even more feeling self conscious in the crowded place."It doesn't mean much now but I'm sorry ototo. I'm not looking for forgiveness I just wanted to let you know."

Sasuke listened to his brother's apology and stared out the window across from them. To tell the truth, he wasn't mad at Itachi anymore. He stopped being mad when Madara told him the actual truth. It seemed okay to tell him this now since he apologized. Sasuke leaned in on the fairly decent sized table. "I'm not mad at you Itachi. The only problem I have is that I don't want to rebuild some sort of brotherly bond if you're just gonna leave and never come back again. It would kind of suck."

"I'm not going to leave again ototo."

Sasuke peered into onyx eyes that are identical to his and serious. To any other person Itachi would have seemed dead serious but Itachi was such a good actor he couldn't sort out the lies from the truths. That being known Sasuke held out his fist. "You have to promise aniki. If you don't promise I'm not going to make an effort at all."

For the second time that day Itachi smiled and held out his fist connecting kunckles with his brother's. "I promise."

Sasuke smirked.

"Let's finish eating."

"Hai ... you got something right there."

Itachi looked up from his lunch with a full mouth and swallowed. "Where?"

"Right there." Sasuke pointed to his own cheek and when Itachi brushed at the perfect skin the younger of the two leaned in and laid an affectionate but brotherly kiss on the spot. "Muah." He said childishly and managed to keep a straight face as Itachi glared and wiped furiously at his cheek.

Some fangirls sqealed across the restaurant.

"Don't do that again." He glared and growled again as Sasuke flipped his long ponytail the same way he had earlier. "If you keep doing that I'm going to leave out of here an-"

"Nope. Sorry, you're stuck with me."

**OWARI **

**I am so hyper and sleepy so I have a feeling that I'm going to regret this fanfic when I come down from my hypersleepyness. That means please try to excuse any spelling/grammar mistakes and OOCness when reviewing my story. **

**oOo Sasuke kissed Itachi. Well, I wouldn't think too much of it because this was not an incest that's just how my brother's act at times so I thought I should put a piece of that in my story. It is 6:52 am & I'm going to bed. -dozing off at the computer desk waiting to be flammed-**


End file.
